


希波墨涅斯与阿塔兰忒

by Crifi



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, 古希腊AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crifi/pseuds/Crifi
Summary: 基本上就是对原典的一些乱七八糟改编，写的不好。Cp是Toki/Skwis，不知道为什么relationships那里只有Skwis/Toki……所以提前说一下，免得吓到人无黄色内容有次要角色死亡描写是点文产物欢迎评论和kudos（泪）
Relationships: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth
Kudos: 5





	希波墨涅斯与阿塔兰忒

01  
七月的热风吹过树梢，抖落一地的阳光。午后时分的城外草地里，三三两两散步的男人们悠闲地漫步在微风里，低声地谈论着什么。他们的声音嗡嗡的，混入周遭的自然里，化为一种让人困倦的热浪，扑面而来。  
Toki独自坐在一颗月桂下，身旁放着他的盾牌和水袋。阿波罗似也怜惜他的所爱，投向月桂的阳光都仿佛比别处更少，Toki也得以在闷热的午后找到一处勉强可用的休憩之地。  
他有点怀念家乡了，北方的夏天没有这样的炎热与干燥，一切都正正好，让人舒适又惬意。一阵微风吹过，稍微好了些，但还是不够——Toki索性动手脱下上衣，扔在一旁的草地上。  
衣服还未落地，他忽然听到一声尖叫。他扭头看去，来人是个年轻的女奴，就站在他刚刚扔衣服那个方向的不远处，似乎是被他的动作吓了一跳：“Toki大人。”  
Toki不太好意思地点点头，挪了一下，把衣服捡回来搭在肩头。他不是有意吓唬她的。他一边想着一边仔细打量这个女奴，有些眼熟，但是她是？  
“你是？”  
“Charles大人让我来给您传话，您的剑已经铸好了。”  
Charles是本地人，一个严肃，认真，一丝不苟的家伙。他也是Toki在这里唯一一个认识的人。希腊人总是喜欢吹嘘他们的过人之处，或者因为与什么神灵沾亲带故而得意忘形，像Charles这样愿意对无依无靠的外邦人伸出援手的，其实不多。  
热浪吹得Toki不太想说话，他只是点点头算作回应。女奴收到回应，转身小跑着离开了。Toki又坐着歇了一会，才慢吞吞地起身。  
从城外到Charles的宅邸的距离不长，走入城门，沿着大路一直走，可以看到街上嬉闹的孩童，广场上辩论的男人，神色匆匆奔跑着的少女……街景安详平静宛如一幅画卷，在Toki眼前徐徐展开。不多时，他便一边欣赏一边走到了Charles的家门口。  
Charles正在门口和之前那个女奴说话，看见Toki，他挥手示意让女奴离开，接着看向Toki：“你的剑已经修好了，就在里面。”  
“谢谢，Charles。”Toki笑了一下。那把剑是他从故乡带来的，从16岁起一直跟随他至今，片刻不离身旁。只可惜几周前坐船跨海来这边游历时遇到了海怪，他虽然获胜，但是剑上也被开了几条裂缝。  
“没事，”Charles停顿了一下，“呃，你准备在这边，有什么要紧事吗？”他看起来有些小小的紧张。  
“不，”Toki微微皱眉，这是什么奇怪的问题？Charles是想说什么吗，“怎么了？”  
“不，没事，那就好，”Charles看起来松了口气，接着用玩笑的语气开口，“我还以为你是来和Skwisgaar赛跑的。”  
“Skwisgaar？”这个名字有些耳熟，似乎在午后那些人的闲言碎语里听到过，但是Toki一时半会想不起来是谁。  
“他是这里的王子，国王前段时间要他和邻国的公主结婚，但他却砍了来使，并且扬言说：'只有能跑过我的人才有资格和我结婚，输家则会被我砍掉脑袋。'”  
Toki惊呆了，这不是开玩笑吗，怎么可能有女人能跑得过一个年轻力壮的男人？  
“那跟他赛跑的不是女人吗？和我有什么关系。”想到这里，Toki困惑了。  
“和他赛跑的也不全是女性，呃，也有一些女人的哥哥弟弟之类的，替她出战。”  
“不知道他们在想什么。”Toki耸耸肩，决定把这件事抛之脑后，毕竟他又没有什么姐姐妹妹，这件事和他可没有任何关系。  
他走入室内，之前那个女奴就站在一进门的左手侧，举着Toki的剑对他微笑着。Toki接过剑，对她点点头，对着阳光仔细打量半天剑身：没有一丝裂痕，看不到任何曾经受损的痕迹。他心满意足地把剑挂回腰间，一回头，看到Charles正在看着他。  
“又怎么了？”  
“你这样的装束在这里很罕见，”Charles缓步走上前来，打量Toki的盾和剑，“这里没有那么多的冒险者，你这样太显眼了。”  
“也许。”Toki耸耸肩。他并不打算在这里久留，当然也没有必要去换一身衣服，融入这里的环境了。  
Charles似乎读懂了他的想法，没有继续说什么。  
室内弥漫着一股奇特的熏香气味，甜丝丝的，像是花香与蜂蜜混在了一起，带着东方的异域风情。Toki不太习惯这股味道，还是城外青草的气味让他舒心。他踌躇了一下：刚进来就离开也许不太礼貌。但最终他还是抬起头，看着Charles：“我出去找个地方试试剑。”  
Charles面上毫无波动，他只是点了点头，又突然想起什么一般地开口：“呃，这里没有什么适合练武的地方，你也许可以去东边的草地，那里人少。但是那边今天下午要进行那个赛跑，你知道，就是我刚刚说的那个。”  
Toki点点头。他会在赛跑开始之前离开的，他可没有兴趣被卷入到这些乱七八糟的事情里。  
……  
城外东边的草地一片静谧，连一个人影也没有。说是草地，这里其实已经因为赛跑的缘故，多出了一大片光秃秃的跑道，还有临时搭建的观众席。Toki站得离跑道远远的，躲在林荫下练习。  
练了不久，林间隐隐约约的传来鸟鸣，清脆婉转，Toki停下，擦了一把额头上的汗，抬头去寻找那鸟鸣的来处。寻觅了半天，他终于在层层树叶的遮挡下看见一抹鲜艳的红色在一摇一晃。  
他捡起一块石头向那鸟扔去，石头穿破层层的枝叶，打在鸟的身上。红鸟发出一声尖叫，接着直直坠落地面。Toki小跑到它的旁边，一只手把它拎起来，接着转身走回原位。  
但当他转身的一瞬，他愣住了。不知什么时候，从西边来了一大群人，聚成一团，向着跑道缓缓走去。他迟疑着钻出树林，好奇地打量那群人。他们应该就是来看那个什么Skwisgaar赛跑的人吧。  
Toki的目光被定住了。他看见了走在人群最前方的男人。远远的看不清长相，但是Toki能看见他一头金色的长发，像是黄金一样耀眼，随风微微摇晃着。他披着白色的希玛申，腰带上的金属装饰闪闪发光，蓝色的多利安式基同上印着波浪的花纹，随着他的动作而波动，像是把真正的海穿在了身上一样。他是当之无愧的焦点，周遭的一切在他面前都变得黯然失色。  
这一定是Skwisgaar。Toki瞬间就下了结论，接着就是一种莫名的恍惚。难怪那么多人宁死也要和他赛跑，去争取那点微不足道的可能性。  
不自觉地，Toki松手扔下小鸟，迈出步子，放轻脚步，走向Skwisgaar身后的人群。他边走边犹豫着，脚步时不时停顿，但最终，他还是挤到了人群边缘，混入其中。  
跟着人群，他不久就走到了跑道旁的观众席上。眼看着旁边的人一个个娴熟地找到位置坐下，他也急忙找了个位置，一屁股坐下，接着目不转睛地凝视着跑道。Skwisgaar已经站在起点上了，他甚至都没有换一身衣服，只是脱掉了希玛申。他旁边的跑道上站着一个棕发的少女，满脸兴奋的笑容，跃跃欲试地凝视着前方。  
坐在观众席上，Toki终于可以看清Skwisgaar的样子了。他有一双蓝色的眼睛，就像最热月的午后天空，目光炯炯有神，像是猎鹰一样。他面无表情，看起来胸有成竹，毫不担心接下来的比赛。  
裁判缓缓上场，对着观众席行礼，接着例行宣布了一下参赛双方的身份和原因，确认无误后，他后退几步，远离跑道，接着宣布比赛开始。  
少女瞬间就冲了出去。出乎Toki的预料，Skwisgaar只是站在原地，一动不动地看着她的背影。他在干什么？Toki几乎站起来，死死望着Skwisgaar的身影。  
就在少女跑到第一个转弯时，Skwisgaar动了。他像是一股金色的风，只是几个呼吸间便超过了那个转弯，超过了棕发少女，接着加速向着终点冲去。Toki瞪大了眼，不敢置信地看着这一幕，许久没回过神来。  
Skwisgaar到了终点后又跑了几米才缓缓停下，他回过身，几乎没怎么喘气地望向身后的少女。少女没多久也跑到了终点。她脸色苍白，但还是对着Skwisgaar浅笑了一下。  
“你输了。”这是Toki第一次听到Skwisgaar开口说话，他的口音有些奇怪，不是纯正的希腊人口音。  
“是的。”少女点点头。Skwisgaar对着一旁的侍卫示意，一个黑发的高大男子走上前来，递来一把剑。  
“还有什么遗言吗？”Skwisgaar接过剑，目光一直盯着少女。少女点点头，接着突然上前一步，踮起脚尖吻上了Skwisgaar的唇，双手则在衣服里翻找着什么。  
“小心！”Toki一下站了起来，惊呼出声，引来观众席上许多人侧目。  
Skwisgaar对少女的小动作没有一丝反应，他只是任由少女吻着，同时缓缓拔剑出鞘。  
Skwisgaar的剑完全拔出的一瞬，少女结束了这个吻。她后退一步，从衣服里掏出一把小刀，对着Skwisgaar微微一笑，接着仰起脖子，举刀自刎。  
血从雪白的脖颈喷出，Skwisgaar没有动，温热的鲜血喷到他的身上，许多溅到了他的脸上。他只是垂下剑，伸手擦了一把脸上的血迹，接着示意侍卫上前处理。  
他拎着剑，缓缓走到赛道上，环顾观众席。在看到Toki这边时，他稍微停顿了片刻。Toki的心脏一紧，接着飞快地跳动起来。他看到我了吗？他为什么停顿那一下？突然，Toki注意到还有许多别人也在注视着自己，他低下头，后知后觉地想起自己还站着——而且还是全场唯一一个站着的观众。  
他窘得脸都红了，急忙坐下，把头埋在两膝之间，默默祈祷别人都没看见他刚刚的失态。就在他紧张窘迫时，一只手突然拍了拍他的肩膀。  
Toki抬起头，手的主人是一个红发的男子，他看着Toki，和善地开口：“外邦人？”  
Toki点点头，不太确定他是要笑话自己还是要说什么别的。  
“你也是来赛跑的？”  
Toki摇摇头，但是心里却突然有了种遗憾感。  
红发男人笑了一下：“明智的选择，没人能跑过Skwisgaar。”  
“他，他为什么是金发的？”Toki有些结巴地开口。  
“这是个神迹。不过国王以为他是厄兆，在他小时候把他扔到了森林里自生自灭，谁知道他竟然被狼群养大，后来他成年时，神殿给了启示说他是太阳神的赐福，所以国王又把他找了回来，”红发男人说着耸耸肩，“都是些乱七八糟的破事。”  
Toki听得一知半解，但还是点了点头。他再次看向Skwisgaar，后者正严肃地站在赛道上，大声地问还有谁要来挑战他。Toki感觉心跳加速，他忍不住幻想起了自己和他赛跑的模样。他可以近距离地看到Skwisgaar，感受他的呼吸，脉搏，每一次肌肉的松弛，每一滴汗水的滴落……不，停下停下，不不。Toki停下自己危险的幻想，回到现实中来。已经有一位新的挑战者出现了，是一位黑发的少女，咬着下唇，笔直地站着，对Skwisgaar发出挑战。  
Skwisgaar接受了她的挑战，今日的比赛便到此结束。观众们次序起身，有序离场，三三两两地很快散去了。Toki坐在座位上一动不动，目不转睛地盯着Skwisgaar。Skwisgaar没有脱掉沾血的衣服 只是披上了一条新的希玛申，接着在侍卫的陪伴下离场。Toki呆呆地看着他，直到他的身影彻底消失，他才回过神来。一起身，才发觉自己成了全场剩下的最后一个人。  
他急忙起身离开，心底有些做贼心虚的忐忑。他是不会去挑战Skwisgaar的。但是他却忍不住在心底幻想，如果他和Skwisgaar赛跑，如果他超过了Skwisgaar……但是，他又不可能和Skwisgaar结婚，他也没有姐妹可以和他结婚，他肯定不能去和他赛跑。  
走在回Charles家的路上，Toki不断地回忆着刚刚Skwisgaar奔跑的样子。对了，我不能和他赛跑，但是我可以一直去看他赛跑！想到这点，Toki突然感觉全身放松了不少，心情也愉悦了些。他走入Charles家的大门，一进入前厅，就看到Charles正在调换香炉里的香料。  
“下午好。”Toki对Charles打了个招呼。  
“现在已经快要傍晚了，”Charles没有停下手上的动作，“你去看赛跑了。”  
“是的。”Toki有些心虚和尴尬，但还是承认了。  
“如果你准备去看下一场的话，下一场应该在隔一天后举行，”Chatles放下香炉，擦了把汗，“不过最好不要参与，你跑不过Skwisgaar的。”  
Toki点点头。他长呼一口气，放下自己的盾和剑，准备去好好休息一会儿。

02  
这已经是第十天了。  
Skwisgaar努力阻止自己的好奇心，不让自己看向观众席的东侧。但最终，他还是没忍住好奇。于是这天的第二次，他看向了那个人。  
那人是一个棕发的外邦青年，看起来也许20出头，也许更加年轻——距离过远，他根本看不清他的具体长相。他穿着和周围人格格不入，简直像从斯巴达走来的战士，盾牌和剑不离手，仿佛下一秒就会跳起来和人打起来。  
这已经是第十天了。Skwisgaar收回视线，暗暗希望对方没有注意到他的目光。十几天前，他第一次在观众席上看到这个外邦人，他就穿着这身稀奇古怪的衣服，笔直地站着，在一片安静坐着的观众中堪称鹤立鸡群。Skwisgaar还以为他是来自外邦的挑战者，但是这么多天过去了，他都只是观赛，没有一点参赛的打算。  
也许是我猜错了？Skwisgaar听着裁判照例宣布参赛双方的身份姓名，脑子里却忍不住想起了这个外邦人的事情。他也许只是来观赛的？  
但是他很快就把这个猜测甩出脑海。他清楚地记得每次赛跑结束后，这个外邦人看他时那种炽热的目光。但如果不是，那他为什么不来挑战我呢？Skwisgaar百思不得其解。  
裁判下令比赛开始，Skwisgaar的对手如箭一样地奔出，Skwisgaar收回杂乱的思绪，也开始奔跑。一如既往，他轻松地超过了对手，第一个到达了终点。  
他今天的对手是一个外邦来的男人。几秒后，男人跑到了终点，气喘吁吁地看着Skwisgaar，脸色苍白。他擦了一把脸上的汗，叹了口气，接着缓缓跪下：“我输了。”  
Skwisgaar点点头，示意侍卫把剑递给他：“有什么遗言吗？”  
男人摇摇头，笑了：“没有。”  
“你没有要对父母，兄弟，姐妹要说的话吗？”  
男人摇摇头：“我是孤儿，来和你赛跑纯粹是我个人的意愿。”  
Skwisgaar手中的剑差点掉下来，观众席上也传来窃窃私语声。他是什么意思？他审视着男人，想从他的脸上看出一丝动摇或者说谎的迹象，他也许是为了自己的姐妹而来，因为不愿承认，也许是为了方便自己的其他家人再来挑战——但是，这有什么关系？没有人可以胜过他。  
Skwisgaar点点头，他缓步走到男人身旁。男人闭上眼，伸长脖子。Skwisgaar举起剑，但那份疑问仍在心底蔓延，他决定给男人最后一次机会：“你没有任何遗言吗？”  
男人睁开眼，直视前方：“我的遗言就是，我爱您。”  
Skwisgaar注视着男人的后脖颈，心里的迟疑被深呼吸砸碎。他挥刀，砍下那颗头颅。男人的头在土地上翻滚，还沾着汗水的肌肤上沾了泥土，黑红的血混入大地，留下扭曲如蛇行的痕迹。Skwisgaar收起剑，不自觉地抬头，这日第三次望向那个外邦人。  
在看见外邦人的一瞬，Skwisgaar就回过神来，意识到了自己动作的明显和失态。但他没有收回目光，相反，他继续凝视着外邦人，微微歪头，无声地挑衅。  
——你敢不敢？  
他凝视着那个外邦人，缓缓地走到跑道中央：“还有没有挑战者？”  
话音未落，那个外邦人站了起来。他直面Skwisgaar的目光，轻盈地跳下座位，几个呼吸后便翻过观众席，跑到了赛场上。  
落地的一瞬，他拍了拍身上的灰尘，接着大步走到Skwisgaar面前。Skwisgaar此刻可以清楚地看清他的长相了，棕发蓝眼的青年，留着胡子也挡不住他的稚嫩，也许20，也许更小。身材很好，偏白的肌肤上蒙着一层薄薄的汗水，充满了活力和生气。他的眼睛是浅蓝的，又有些发灰，像是一块映着清晨天空的玻璃。  
“Toki Wartooth。”Toki直视着Skwisgaar开口。  
Skwisgaar点点头：“以众神的名义见证，你我之间的比赛将在两日后的此地展开。”想到刚才那个男人的行为，Skwisgaar又多加了一句：“Toki Wartooth，你为谁而发起挑战。”  
“为了我自己。”  
观众席上爆发出不亚于方才的吵闹声。Toki和Skwisgaar都没有理睬他们，只是注视着彼此。难以说出他们的注视有任何的目的存在，他们只是为了看着对方而看着对方。几个呼吸后，Skwisgaar最先回过神来，他转身走向不远处的侍卫。Toki看着他的背影，微笑了一下，转身离开。  
……  
“这个Toki Wartooth是谁？”  
Skwisgaar揉着眉心，想要闭眼，但是一旦闭眼就会想起Toki那双蓝色的眼睛。他只好睁着眼睛，看向面前的朋友。  
Pickles耸肩：“他是来自北方城邦的冒险者，住在黑教堂的Charles家，除此之外我也不清楚了。”  
“好吧。”  
“你问这个干什么？我记得你之前从没问过别的挑战者的信息啊。”Pickles说着，喝了一口皮囊里的葡萄酒。  
Skwisgaar一时不知道怎么回答，只能报以沉默。Pickles耸肩：“好吧，有事再找我吧。”  
Pickles离开房间，只剩下Skwisgaar一个人坐在客厅的椅子上发呆。  
和那个外邦人，Toki Wartooth赛跑——Toki，怪名字——蓝天，阳光，飞扬的尘土，他会扔下他的剑和盾牌，从起点像箭一样飞出去，他会出汗，汗水与尘土相拥，给他蒙上一层脏兮兮的纱。  
Toki不可能跑过他，没有人可能跑过他。他会超过Toki，回头还能看见Toki那张汗津津的脸上不敢置信的表情，眼中满是绝望。Toki会脸色苍白地赶到终点，脸上因为汗与土而显出一块块不同的颜色，接着像落水狗一样跪下。  
而他拔出剑——  
“我爱您。”  
他会这么说吗？  
Skwisgaar一个激灵，险些从椅子上摔下来。他捂着脸，试图把这些画面从脑内赶走，但是没有任何效果——这些幻想甚至比现实还要鲜活。  
“……操了。”  
Skwisgaar深呼吸，最终决定去喝点葡萄酒，用酒精把这些乱七八糟的想象赶走。  
……  
“你，什么？”  
Charles瞠目结舌，他一手按住Toki的肩膀，大声问道。  
Toki重复了一遍：“我后天要去和Skwisgaar赛跑了。”  
Charles揉着眉心，一屁股坐到椅子上，深呼一口气：“你会死的。”  
Toki沉默了一下，点点头：“嗯。”  
Charles猛地抬头看着Toki，想说什么，但是最终还是闭上了嘴。一时间两人之中，没有任何一个人开口，室内陷入了尴尬的沉默之中。  
突然，第三者的声音打破了沉默。  
“Wartooth大人。”  
Toki和Charles同时看向声音的来源，说话的是一个老人，干瘦干瘦的，穿着一身灰，像一个幽灵一样站在客厅的角落里。  
他是什么时候来的？Toki惊讶地看着老人，一时不确定自己看到的是人是鬼。  
Charles看起来更淡定一些，他很快就回过神来：“您怎么来了？”  
他认识这个老人？Toki还没来得及开口询问，老人就继续开口：“Wartooth大人，我可以为您提供帮助。”  
“什么帮助？”  
“您和Skwisgaar大人命运的相交是圣典上提示过的内容，作为神的使者，我当尽我所能，帮助您取得胜利。”  
Toki听得一知半解，倒是一旁的Charles像是听懂了什么，紧张又有些兴奋地开口：“该怎么做？”  
“我会向神祈祷帮助，”老人鞠了一躬，“接着便看Wartooth大人了。”他边说着边后退，走了几步没入阴影之中，消失不见了。Toki和Charles面面相觑。  
许久，Toki开口：“那是谁？”  
“那不重要……是个可以信任的朋友。”Charles含糊其辞。  
“好吧，”Toki慢慢地点头，“我相信你。”  
“谢谢。”

03  
清晨，Toki被一阵敲门声吵醒。他睡眼朦胧地爬起来，抓起自己的剑，摇晃着打开房门：  
“谁——”  
话还没有说完，他停住了。门口空无一人，只有一个包着什么东西的羊皮袋子放在门口。他狐疑地捡起袋子，左右看了看，找不到敲门者的踪迹。  
稍微迟疑后，Toki还是关上门，回到床边。他盘腿坐下，打开袋子，把袋子里的东西一口气倒出来：那是三颗金灿灿的苹果。  
Toki睁大眼睛，呆呆地看着那三颗金苹果。它们在昏暗的室内发着微弱的光，如同三颗小小的星星。他小心翼翼地举起其中的一颗，轻轻用指甲在上面挖了一个小口。里面的果肉也是金色的，甚至连流出来的果汁都是金色的，像是融化的黄金，柔和地流淌着。  
Toki深呼吸，再看向皮袋内。一张写着什么的小布片吸引了他的注意。他拿出布片，上面用工整的字体写着：“祝您今日的比赛胜利，来自黑教堂的祝福和礼物。”  
Toki盯着床上的三颗金苹果发了半天的呆，突然灵机一动。他将苹果一个个塞回袋子里，挂在腰间，接着下床准备去吃早餐。  
……  
比赛照常在下午举行。  
Toki还是和之前一样，躲在林荫下练剑。不多时，Skwisgaar带着一堆人来了。这次他没有径直走向赛场，而是绕了个弯，向着Toki走来。  
Toki收起剑，站在树下，等待着Skwisgaar走近。  
Skwisgaar走到了Toki的面前，他看着Toki，没有说话，只是微微歪头：我还以为你怕了。  
Toki笑了一下作为回应：怎么可能。接着他大步上前，走到Skwisgaar身旁与他并肩，Skwisgaar稍微让了半步，但并没有赶他走。  
两人一同走到赛场，Toki解下自己的剑和盾，小心翼翼地放好到一旁。Skwisgaar脱掉希玛申，犹豫了一下，也把腰带和扣子解开，把基同脱下递给了侍卫。他现在赤身裸体，就像奥林匹亚的运动员们。  
Toki看呆了一瞬，急忙低头去解自己身上的腰带，把剩下的衣服也脱下后叠好放在盾牌和剑的旁边，只带上了撞着金苹果的袋子，拿在手中。  
Toki直视着前方，平稳呼吸，手心有些出汗。他想象着Skwisgaar的样子，他应该和之前比赛的时候一样吧，不过也可能不一样。他强迫自己不去转头，专心地凝视着跑道。  
比赛开始。  
Toki用自己最快的速度向前冲去，但是Skwisgaar更快，他就像风一样冲出，Toki急忙扔出一颗金苹果。金灿灿的果子在地上滚了滚，Skwisgaar的目光被它吸引了过去，他忍不住放缓脚步，停下来捡起那颗金苹果再跑。  
Toki趁着这点时间加快脚步向前冲去，越过第一个转弯，他又能听到身后Skwisgaar的脚步声，越来越近，还有风声——他毫不犹豫地扔出了第二颗金苹果。  
Skwisgaar这次犹豫了一下才停下捡起金苹果，这给了Toki更多时间，他冲到了第二个拐弯处。还差一个弯就到终点了。  
Skwisgaar又追了上来，两人齐头并进，Toki咬牙加速，同时扔出了最后一颗金苹果。Skwisgaar犹豫许久，最终停了下来，捡起那颗金苹果。  
Toki抓紧时间，冲过最后一个拐弯，接着咬牙冲向终点——他胜了！  
Toki继续向前跑了几步，接着一头栽到地上，瘫了几秒，才翻身爬起来。他一抬头，看见抱着三个金苹果的Skwisgaar正居高临下地看着他。  
“你用金苹果诈我。”  
“我赢了。”Toki咧嘴一笑，没有动。  
Skwisgaar凝视着Toki，许久，他也笑了。他松手，让金苹果洒到地上，接着对Toki伸出手，Toki拉着他站起来。还没站稳，Skwisgaar突然一把抱住他的腰，然后主动吻上了他。  
Toki愣了一下，立刻惊喜地回应Skwisgaar的吻。他抱住Skwisgaar的脖子，加深了这个吻。  
一吻结束，他们缓缓松开彼此，凝视对方的双眼，从中辨认自己扭曲的倒影。观众席上突然传来欢呼声，声音越来越大。  
“我爱你。”Toki的声音从欢呼声的间隙中传出。  
Skwisgaar看着他，笑了：“我也爱你。”  
他们牵着手，面对观众。Skwisgaar轻咳两声，示意所有人安静下来。  
“各位，请允许我为你们介绍。”  
人声渐渐消失，直到全场安静到落针可闻。  
“我的丈夫，Toki Wartooth。”  
欢呼声再度响起，Skwisgaar握紧了Toki的手，二人昂首挺胸，接受来自人群的欢呼和祝福。  
End

**Author's Note:**

> 补充设定：  
> Pickles是酒神教的祭司一类的角色，人脉比较广，所以设定Skwis问他Toki是谁。  
> 文中没有明确指出但是实际上Skwisgaar的侍卫是Nathan。  
> 其实古希腊同性恋还算流行，我这里写得可能不太符合实际但……管他呢（自暴自弃）  
> 很多内容，场景等等的参考来自《洞穴》  
> （泪）我才发现我家里根本没有什么古希腊相关的书。


End file.
